madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 8: Inundation
Madness Combat 8: Inundation is the eighth installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the Auditor saga. It was released on February 7th, 2008 in Pacific and Mountain time, and February 8th in Central and Eastern time. Jesus makes his debut appearance as the main protagonist. The Auditor plays the role of the main antagonist. Hank and Tricky are seen in the beginning and end remaining dead from Madness Combat 7: Consternation, and the Hot Dog Vendor makes his second cameo. Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The animation begins with Jesus standing on the cliff, showing his marksmanship sniping with his TAC-50. As he speaks, text shows up on the screen: I PURGE THE WICKED. THE IMPIOUS MADNESS MUST END. I SHALL BE THE INSTRUMENT OF ARMAGEDDON. IT HAS GOTTEN OUT OF HAND. Jesus then puts his TAC-50 away piece by piece, and grabs his revolver. Jesus ends with: THE END HAS BEGUN. Jesus drops down from the cliff to the entrance of an A.A.H.W. hideout. Almost immediately an A.T.P. engineer armed with an MP5K rushes out and starts firing at Jesus, who shoots the agent. Several more agents rush out but are no match for Jesus and his S&W 500. Jesus reloads his revolver, goes inside, and takes cover behind a crate from another A.T.P. engineer who fires an 1911A1 Custom at him. He shoots more agents and holsters his revolver, and uses his power to disintegrate an enemy with a red beam from his eyes. Jesus then grabs the giant crate, and crushes an A.T.P. engineer with it, and stabs two more agents with a fire axe. Jesus then lifts the crate from the ground, and sends it through a wall, which crushes the head of another A.T.P. engineer on the other side. Two l33t agents are distracted by this, and one of them points at the body of the dead engineer. Jesus then comes from the hole, and kills both of the agents. Two more agents come into the room, with an A.T.P. engineer armed with carbon and bowie knives, however Jesus kills him and the other l33t agent regardless with a recently acquired nightstick. As Jesus goes to leave the room, the screen covers in black and black spikes start protruding from Jesus' body. The screen reveals the Auditor, which stares at his screen telling: CMD > INFECT ../JESUS/ *.* -s ARE YOU SURE? y/n '>'Y'' 'INFECTION PROCESS INITIATED' ''PLEASE STAND BY... Then the Auditor grabs his soda and starts drinking. He apparently poisoned and infected Jesus. The spikes stands up again and Jesus vomits up blood, but he wipes his mouth, grabs an L22 from the ground and enters the next room. He runs and shoots at two agents, killing them. More agents enter the room, but are killed as well. Jesus drops the L22 and grabs his S&W 500 and reloads it. As Jesus is about to enter the next room, he coughs up more blood. He enters the next room and shoots two guards and brings forth a red shield to protect himself from an agent with an MP7. Jesus eventually deflects the bullets back at the agent. Another A.T.P. engineer comes in and is also shot. Jesus then puts his revolver away, grabs an 1911A1, and uses his telekinetic powers to grab a dead agent and throw him on the ceiling, clearing a path to the basement area. Jesus grabs a MAC-11 and an 1911A1 Custom, and jumps down, and sees that many bodies are being stored in various test tubes. Several more l33t agents come at him and he kills them quickly. Another guard comes behind him, but Jesus grabs him and uses him as a human shield from enemy fire. After clearing the room, he notices the control panel to the tubes. The scene goes to the Auditor, who receives an IM from Mag Agent: V2 B via his computer screen. Mag V2 B tells the Auditor that "THERE IS A PROBLEM" and the IM window reveals Jesus staring at the control panel, as if deciding what to do with it, before shooting the control panel with a MP7. The Auditor glares furiously and he opens up a small locker, grabs the minigun inside it, and leaves the room as an A.T.P. engineer stays inside. The camera goes back to Jesus, who once again vomits blood, but ignores it and shoots two more agents behind him. He enters the next room and acquires a L337 sword and a fire axe. He goes down an elevator and realizes that multiple l33t agents are waiting for him. He kills two crew members and goes back up the elevator, setting up a box in front of him and arming himself with an M16. The two surviving l33t agents come up the elevator and are shoot by Jesus, who heads back down the elevator and kills more agents. Immediately a door in the ceiling opens and one of the Mag Agent: V2 guards descends, making a large hole in the floor. He steps out of the crater and starts shooting multiple shots from his giant Desert Eagle, missing each time. Jesus jumps on the Desert Eagle and stabs the mag agent's face with the L337 sword. The agent shoots a round from his Desert Eagle at Jesus. Using bullet-time, he shields himself with his red shield again, and returns the round to the mag agent. The agent is shot in the torso and falls over dead, and Jesus continues the other way. An agent comes through the door, but Jesus uses his divine powers and carries the agent into the wall face first. He enters the next room and kills more guards. The M16 runs out of ammo, but he throws it at a l33t agent. After clearing the area, he vomits more blood, and reloads his S&W 500. He then leaves the room to a field outside, and locates another outpost. He sees that the Auditor is on the following outpost, and the word DANGER' ''flashes up on the screen dramatically. The Auditor then summons dark flames around his head. Jesus backs away in surprise and the Auditor starts firing his minigun across the field at Jesus with sniper-like accuracy. Jesus avoids the shots fired and glides across the field, until he smashes through a wall into the building. The Auditor angrily drops his minigun, summons two megachettes, and goes to a lower floor. Jesus, having smashed through the wall and damaged his halo as well, is faced with a l33t agent and an A.T.P. engineer. The l33t agent attempted to take Jesus' revolver but Jesus smashes him into the wall. He then rips the A.T.P. engineer in half with his powers and the upper half slams into the ceiling. He grabs his revolver, which flew from him on the impact, and continues towards the Improbability Drive. He shoots more l33t guards, and encounters the second Mag V2 guard, who throws a large tank towards him. Jesus dodges and starts assembling his TAC-50, while avoiding some bodies the Mag V2 guard is throwing at him. The Mag V2 guard grabs his giant PPK but is shot four times by Jesus before he can fire. It falls to the ground and while being shot at point-blank range, sniping (and therefore killing) the Mag V2 agent. Jesus then drops the TAC-50 and, as he reloads his revolver, he notices the Auditor standing on a ledge. He jumps down, deflects Jesus' bullets with his sword, but Jesus manages to push him and shoot him. The auditor disappears before he is hit, however, and reappears behind Jesus and then summons two MP5Ks. Jesus blocks most of the shots with his shield, however, he is hit several times. The Auditor than disappears as Jesus vomits more blood. Despite his wounds and the blood he has lost, Jesus is determined to keep going. He grabs his revolver from the ground, summons his faithful binary sword, and wall-jumps to the top of the ledge. He shoots two more agents, who appear to be buying hot dogs from the hot dog vendor. Jesus spares the vendor and continues on. He finally enters the Auditor's Improbability Drive room and shoots the A.T.P. engineer that was inside. He is about to shut off the Improbability Drive when the Auditor comes into the room. Jesus shoots at the Auditor, but he vanishes once again and kicks Jesus in the face. He then summons a AT4 and Jesus spawns a red shield in an attempt to save himself. The shield is not enough, as a large hole is made in the wall and Jesus is blasted out of the building. The Auditor walks over to the hole, perhaps to finish him off, but notices the screen on the Improbability Drive now reads: ''TERMINAL DAMAGED.'' IMPROBABILITY DRIVE DISENGAGED. NORMALITY RESTORATION IN PROGRESS..... The camera pans to Jesus, who has had part of his face and chest blown off by the explosion. He looks up and sees the sky crack. The Auditor stares solemnly down at him as a beam of light from the normality restoration crashes down onto the field. Jesus covers his eyes as the beam engulfs him. '''AND THEN THERE WERE NONE..... The animation ends there. Weapons Image: 1911A1_MC7.png|1911A1 Custom Image: Ak47_MC7.png|AK-47 Image: AT4_MC8.png|AT4 Image: Axe_MC7.png|Axe Image: Bat_MC8.png|Baseball bat Image: Baton_MC4.png|Baton Image: Beretta_MC8.png|Beretta 92 Image: BillyClub_MC8.png|Billy club Image: Binarysword_MC7.png|Binary sword Image: Bowieknife_MC4.png|Bowie knife Image: Carbonknife_MC8.png|Carbon knife Image: Deagle_MC8.png|Desert Eagle Image: Dragonsword_MC4.png|Dragon sword Image: Sword_MC6.png|Falchion Image: Fireaxe_MC4.png|Fire axe Image: G36_MC7.png|G36 Image: Halo.png|Halo Image: Pipe_MC6.png|Iron pipe Image: L22_MC8.png|L22 Image: L337_MC7.png|L337 sword Image: M11_MC8.png|M-11 Image: M14_MC8.png|M14 Image: M16_MC8.png|M16 Image: Megachette_MC6.png|Megachette Image: Minigun_MC8.png|Minigun Image: Mossberg_MC8.png|Mossberg 500 Image: MP5K_Nexus.png|MP5K Image: MP7_MC8.png|MP7 Image: PPK_MC8.png|PPK Image: S&W500_MC7.png|S&W 500 Image: Sledgehammer_MC8.png|Sledge hammer Image: TAC50_MC8.png|TAC-50 Image: Tec9_MC8.png|Tec-9 Image: TrenchKnife_MC8.png|Trench knife Video Trivia * "Inundation" is an overwhelming abundance of people or things. In the beginning of the episode, the Savior says that "The impious madness must end, it has gotten out of hand." * The first building in Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the same building as where the Auditor is. * There are several differences between the Newgrounds and YouTube versions: ** The font when Jesus speaks in the beginning is different. ** The Tec-9 firing sound on YouTube is highly different from the Newgrounds one. ** On YouTube, in the first room Jesus entered, there was one engineer and one l33t agent. Jesus fired 5 times, missing one, but on Newgrounds there were 2 l33t agents, one with the baseball bat and another with an AK-47, and the missed shot killed the agent with the AK-47. ** Jesus' disintegration beam has a different sound, along with the sound of the black spikes from the poisoning. * When Jesus smashes through the wall and rips the A.T.P. engineer in half you can see that the air vent is boarded up so that Hank could not break through, or because it had to be put back up since it is the same building Hank broke into in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. * It can be seen that the crate Jesus uses as a weapon in the beginning of the animation only kills A.T.P. engineers. * This episode caused much controversy on Newgrounds, as many viewers thought it was the last episode. * The preview for this episode was released on September 22nd, 2007, the first annual Madness Day. * Before the episode was released, many people believed that the Auditor would turn out to be the Sheriff revived, but Krinkels stated that this was not the case. * Some believed that Hank would come back as a zombie and kill Jesus as a twist, but this didn't happen. * When the Auditor appears at the upper end of the ladder with his two swords, Jesus had just reloaded his S&W 500. Jesus fires two times at the Auditor who dodge the two shots. Then Jesus hit him and the Auditor falls, and Jesus is able to fire him right in the head, but the Auditor disappears before he gets shot. Later Jesus kills the two agents at the hot dog bar. He then kills the A.T.P. engineer who stood in front of the Improbability Drive. A few seconds later he fires at the Auditor again. Throughout that time, Jesus never reloaded. Jesus fired seven rounds with a five-round magnum. * This is the first time a protagonist opens fire on a Mag agent with a pistol, and the protagonist kills the Mag before he gets to fire. In this one, Jesus kills the Mag agent with five shots, which after the third shot the Mag Agent drops his unfired PPK. Something similar would happen in Abrogation, when Hank uses an M-249 to shoot down a Mag Agent V4. * In the foreground during the normality restoration process, one of the two deceased A.T.P. engineer's bodies from Madness Combat 7: Consternation has vanished, this is also present in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation and Madness Combat 10: Abrogation. * If you look closely, Jesus' TAC-50 and S&W 500 never has any of its shells ejected, this is possibly due to design oversight. * When Mag Agent: V2 contacts the Auditor, you can see that the Auditor is downloading a file called "MAGV3GENE.RAR" and that it is only 38.5% complete (in spite of the 4.88 terabyte download speed). Presumably, the Auditor never completed the download before he accidentally destroyed the Improbability Drive. This could explain why he had to possess Mag Agent: V3 in Madness Combat 9. * Jesus splattering a l33t agent's blood all over a wall next to a door might be a reference to the Final Plague that God sent to Egypt to kill every firstborn child unless there is a lamb's blood all over the door post. **The l33t agent that Jesus splattered against the wall also dropped a carbon knife that disappeared a few frames later. * In the room with the elevator, one A.T.P. engineer can be seen wearing its mask crooked to the right side. * This animation appears to have the most errors, out of the entire series. * Judging by the angle and direction where Jesus was firing in the beginning, it could be possible that he was aiming for either the Auditor, some other enemies, or some other unspecified object around the building. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes